


The Worst Time

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bullies, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, Highschool AU, M/M, cursing, prompt, slightly stereotypical jocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one-shot based off of the dialogue prompt "This is literally the worst fucking time to hurt your leg!" Dean and Cas have to hide in the woods from Dick Roman and his jerk friends. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Time

Today was just not Castiel's day. Earlier in the morning Castiel Novak had woke up late which had resulted in a hasty exit from the house, but because he had rushed while gathering his things for school that he left his draft for his English essay on his desk. When he went to his second period to turn it in he quickly realized what had happened, although luckily his teacher believed him as he was a model student and simply asked for him to turn it in tomorrow. But even with this lucky break, Castiel was still very unhappy that he had failed to turn the assignment on time. As if that wasn't enough to happen to him, during lunch he had managed to spill his lunch on one of the well known jocks of the school-Dick Roman. It only happened because Castiel hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking as he was drawn to a boy who had just entered the Cafeteria in a dark leather jacket.

"You clumsy little worm. I'll eat you alive you trench coated freak!" Dick shouted at Castiel. Anger was practically radiating from his body as Castiel only looked up in fear at the teenager before him. Castiel wasn't able to say anything but was quickly pulled away shortly after Dick had yelled by his best friend Charlie.

Charlie Bradbury was Castiel's best friend since middle school. She was self proclaimed a "raging lesbian" with short fiery red hair that most definitely matched her personality. Charlie was like a sister to Castiel and was always there for him when he needed her, she always seemed to know everything about Castiel and could tell whether he was lying just by looking at him. 

The red head proceeded to drag Castiel from the cafeteria without once looking back towards where Dick stood with his group of dick bag friends. She manuvered her way through the halls and stopped before pulling Castiel into the auditorium that was a building down from where the group of jocks were gathered. Normally the large auditorium was locked during school hours unless a class was using it, but there was a door by the hallway that lead to the basement that had access to the auditorium. When the pair had discovered it is when they started eating here during lunch, it was safe and had plently of space away from the rest of their fellow students. The only other people whom they knew who knew about the secret door were their other friends Kevin Tran, Jo Harvelle, and freshman Sam Winchester.

"Castiel are you okay?" Charlie asked as she continued walking Castiel up onto the stage.  
"Charlie I can't believe I just did that!" Castiel was beating himself up inside and Charlie could see his discomfort.  
"It's okay, accidents happen Castiel." She tried to reassure him.  
"Yeah! But I just spilled my food on Dick Roman! Charlie I'm dead!" Castiel was physically shaking.

"Woah, woah Castiel. It's okay. Cas, things like this happen, and I'm sure it'll all blow over and things will be fine. All the guys on the football team carry extra clothes around with them, so he's not gonna be mad that you spilt a little milk on his shirt-most of your food fell on the floor anyways and barely even touched him." Charlie and Castiel were both sitting cross-legged on the stage of the auditorium and Charlie rubbed circles into Castiel's back. "It really is okay Cas."

Castiel let out a long say before looking up at her and giving her a small smile. "Thanks Charlie, but I just didn't want any more of a reason for them to pick on me at school." Castiel shook his head. "They already knock the books out of my hands in the hallways when they get the chance. Sure its no worse than that yet, but I didn't even do anything to them before. What are Dick and his friends going to do now that I actually did something to really piss them off?" He looked up her worriedly but she only had a sad smile on her face as she shook her head slightly.

"At least I'll always be here for you." Charlie smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Whenever you need me okay?" She felt Castiel nod against her shoulder as he returned the hug before pulling out of her grasp. Castiel gave her a small smile and after a moment he stood up which resulted in Charlie coming up to stand next to him. "How about I walk you to class? Save you from possibly running into Dick in the halls?" She smiled.

"Sure Charlie." Castiel smiled and they both made their way out of the auditorium and into Castiel's 5th period. Charlie waited around until the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and waved goodbye to Castiel to head towards her own class. Castiel was sitting at the back of the class during this period as it was his least favourite class, he also had his least favourite teacher during this period as well-Miss Talbot. He figured there was a reason why she was still single-she wasn't at all trust worthy-and he swears he's seen her stealing pencils from the teachers lounge before.

Castiel kept his head down as students filed into their seats and pulled out a piece of paper to doodle on while the Science lesson started. He took notice when his usual science partner took his seat next to him. His science partner was Dean Winchester. Dean was well known around the school for being a prankster and often being tardy to class, he had a knack for not following rules and often found himself in trouble for the smallest things-Castiel was pretty sure that most of the teachers just didn't enjoy his attitude and so were out to get him. Castiel and Dean had never actually conversed before however, Miss Talbot had yet to actually let them work a lab and normally made them just _research_ the lab but never actually execute it. It was a terrible teaching method that she probably shouldn't be doing, but no one had mentioned it and she seemed to be free of any guilt.

Castiel was actually happy in a way that he didn't have to interact with Dean during class, he had had a crush on the guy since his sophomore year of high school and never had the courage to do anything about it. When he'd first fallen for Dean he had mainly noticed the boy's appearance. Dean had the most beautiful eyes of anyone he'd ever encountered, they were a green that rivaled those of emeralds. Dean's laugh had a way of setting Castiel's heart on fire and the boy was just drop dead gorgeous-the freckles that danced across his face surely helped. Castiel had heard Dean talk a few times and his voice was like beautiful music to Castiel's ears and he couldn't ever seem to get enough of the guy. These were all reasons he'd been attracted to Dean, but the reason he fell for him was when he saw Dean talking about his little brother to his friend at lunch. Castiel, Charlie, and Kevin happened to be sitting at the lunch table by Dean and his friends when he overheard the green eyed boy going on animatedly about the younger boy. It was when Castiel saw the admiration that Dean felt for his brother that he really fell hard for him, sometimes Castiel felt that he was one of the few people that actually noticed the small things that Dean did-even when he tried very hard not to stare at the boy.

While Castiel was trying to avoid looking at the green eye'd boy he was completely oblivious to the fact that Dean felt the same way about Castiel. Dean had noticed Castiel when they were both freshmen, but he had only met him once when the boy had dropped his pencil and Dean had returned it to him. Dean fell hard for Castiel around the same time as Castiel fell for Dean, but unlike many other crushes Dean didn't mind liking the trench-coated boy. Dean happened to love Castiel's eyes as well, as they rivaled that of sapphires-similar to Dean's rivaling emeralds- and he felt like swimming in the pools of blue. Castiel had dark raven coloured hair that stuck up in a messy but attractive sex-head kinda way that Dean found strangely hot. What Dean really found attractive was the small things that just made Castiel, well Castiel. The way the blue eyed boy bit his pencil when he was deep in thought, or ran his hand through his hair when he struggled on a question. Even the way Castiel tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows together when he didn't understand something was attractive to Dean, but what was most attractive was the sassy-yet intelligent- attitude that came with Castiel's usual shy personality. The boy was embarrassed easily and often stumbled over his words a bit whenever suddenly talked to, Dean liked this for some reason and when he realized it he discovered his deep affection for the boy.

But Dean didn't like that he didn't really ever get to speak to Castiel, Miss Talbot never allowed them to work on actual labs, because of this Dean never had the chance to properly be Castiel's lab partner and thus never got the chance to speak to the guy. Dean had known for awhile that he swung both ways, so liking a guy was nothing new to Dean, but Castiel had a way of stealing his normal suave and confident exterior to leave him shy and held back. Dean knew that Castiel was gay-or at least he was pretty sure- because Dick Roman's friend Zachariah had once announced it to the whole cafeteria that Castiel was gay. Dean remembered that day extremely vividly because it had managed to really piss him off, he honestly cared a lot about Castiel and it had hurt him to see Castiel so distraught that he'd run out of the cafeteria practically in tears with his friend Charlie following behind him.

Dean had never liked Dick or his group of friends, sure not all of the football team were jerks, but that particular group of friends were the ultimate douchebags. After the group had pulled that stunt back in his Junior year he made it a goal of his to mess with them whenever he could. He'd pop the tires on their cars, fill their lockers with whipped cream, silly string their houses, TP, etc. Dean tried not to do any pranks that were too costly, he only did that when the group did something inparticularly douchey to deserve it-like pick on Castiel. Dean had already planned another stunt to pull later that day, but he'd have to wait until school got out before he set it up-it involved smoke bombs, air horns, and shaving cream and he was sure looking forward to it.

The class period passed boringly with Dean and Castiel sneaking looks at each other whenever the other was not paying attention-even though they were both entirely aware of the others presence next to him. When the bell rang they both instantly jumped out of their seats and ended up crashing into each other.

"Not again!" Castiel cursed at himself as he picked himself up from the floor and Dean was standing up alongside him. "I'm sorry Dean." Castiel only glanced at Dean before quickly grabbing his things and leaving the room while blushing madly.

Dean smiled slightly when Castiel mentioned his name but felt saddened that their encounter was so brief. He sighed and picked up his backpack before leaving the room and making his way to his last period of the day.

 

-

 

The final bell of the day that signaled the end of the last class came as a great and well awaited relief to the blue eyed Castiel. He'd quickly gathered his things together and stopped by his locker to pick up a few books from his locker. School had been out for about fifteen minutes when Castiel finally had made his trip to the library and then out to the student parking lot by the edge of the woods. The woods by the school weren't very large, but they were deep enough that it took about fifteen minutes to get through them to the other side. The cluster of trees was located towards the center of the small town, but it wasn't uncommon to see that many trees in their nature friendly town.

Castiel normally walked to school and then would be picked up by his older brother Gabriel when school got out. Gabriel was the closest sibling with the next being his younger sister Anna. He also had three other brothers-Michael, Lucifer, and Balthazar- but they didn't get along as well as he got along with Gabriel and Anna. Balthazar wasn't all that bad, but he had a knack for being extremely annoying at the least desirable times, as for Micheal and Lucifer they were always fighting so they weren't often pleasant to be around.

Gabriel had told Castiel that he'd be about a half hour late to pick him up as he said his work was running a bit behind schedule. Castiel understood and took a bit longer to get his things from his locker and stopped by the library for the hell of it, but he still ended up having fifteen more minutes to kill before his brother would pick him up. Castiel decided to sit at the edge of the woods and he pulled out a book to read and pass the time, he didn't mind the lack of company as he actually found it quite relaxing at times-but this wasn't how things worked out.

Castiel was in the middle of the second chapter of his book when a harsh voice interrupted his reading. "Hey pretty boy! Castiel!" Castiel's stomach dropped when he'd recognized the voice and raised his head to see Dick and his friends Edgar, Zach and Alastair walking towards him. Castiel quickly shoved his book back into his bag and stood up ready to run.

"H-hello, Dick, I'm sorry about lunch today." Castiel quickly apologized but flinched as they only continued to approach.  
"Oh that? Water under the bridge Castiel." Dick flashed a fake, evil smile that sent a shiver down Castiel's spine.  
"I don't want any trouble, please." Castiel pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before spilling your lunch on Dick here." Zach quipped and Castiel glared slightly at him which made Zach's eyebrows raise in surprise. 

"Castiel, I think it's about time that you learned you lesson when you mess with people you shouldn't be messing with." Dick smiled again and looked at the three of his friends. "Get him boys." He turned back and met Castiel's eyes.

The other three started approaching when they heard something wizz by their feet. All five teens turned to a small grenade that was emitting a thick light grey smoke that was rising upwards quickly.

"Run Castiel!" He heard a gruff voice beside him and felt his hand being grabbed and pulled towards the direction of the forest. Castiel didn't comprehend what was happening until he looked towards his savior who was still gripping his hand while running beside him.

"D-dean?" Is that you?" Castiel asked while following the green-eyed boy as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.  
"Yeah, now be quiet and run, that won't stall them for long!" Dean glanced over at him.

The two were running deeper and deeper into the woods while dodging branches of trees and jumping over foliage on the forest floor. They could hear the sounds of distant footsteps behind them and assumed that the group of jocks was still hot on their tail.

Dean took a sharp left to round a tree and Castiel found himself stumbling over a dead branch and falling to the ground, bringing Dean down with him. "Shit!" Dean cursed as he quickly sat up and leaned over the fallen boy. "Cas you okay? Can you stand?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah." Castiel groaned slightly and went to stand but felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg. "Shit!" He cursed and shook his head in pain. "No, I don't think I can get up." Castiel looked at Dean apologetically and regretfully.

"Dammit Cas, this is literally the worst fucking time to hurt your leg!" Dean exclaimed and quickly turned to the sound of footsteps that were getting closer. "Sorry Cas, don't ask questions, just trust me." Dean quickly rolled Castiel over a small ledge beneath a tree and moved foliage to cover the boys feet. Castiel's head was tucked under the under ledge of the tree and he blushed when Dean pressed himself to the other boy before covering them both with leaves, branches, and various foliage. "Don't move." Castiel could feel Dean's breath against the back of his neck and he felt himself blushing madly at the situation.

Dean had pressed his body right up against Castiel's back and his face was right next to the back of Castiel's head with Castiel facing a wall of dirt. The overhang was hiding them from being easily seen and they wouldn't be noticed unless someone was looking extremely hard for the pair. It helped that Dean's dark jacket blended into the foliage around them, giving them a small advantage.

The sound of footsteps gradually faded until the only sounds they could hear was the sounds of their quiet breathing and the occasional twitter of birds overhead. Dean waited a few extra minutes for good measure-and because he liked being close to Castiel-before he shifted and moved away from the injured teen.

"It's, uh, safe now Cas." Dean helped Castiel sit up and brush the debris from his hair and clothes.  
"Thank you Dean." Castiel was still slightly flustered from the proximity they had previously been in.  
"No problem, those guys are douche bags." Dean smirked reassuringly. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but why did you help me in the first place?" Castiel questioned. "N-not that I don't appreciate it. I just didn't expect someone like you to help s-someone like me." Castiel said sheepishly.

"Someone like me? Someone like you? What'dya mean Cas?" Dean asked genuinely confused.  
"Someone popular-well known. Smooth, attractive, kind. I never expected someone like you to help a nerdy, shy, loser like myself."  
"You're not a loser Castiel."  
"Cas. It uh, sounds better when you call me Cas." Castiel shifted awkwardly while he blushed.  
"Cas. You're not a loser. You're amazing, smart, and funny." Dean smiled. "You're great, why wouldn't I help you?"  
"Because I'm not worth saving."

"Cas don't ever say that." Dean's voice turned serious. "You are an amazing person, you are wonderful and so genuine." Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder while they both faced each other. "Don't ever say you aren't worth saving, because you are."

"Dean, I-" Castiel blushed and started to protest when Dean leaned forward to silence him with a kiss. It was soft, tender, and full of something that was gentle and reassuring. Castiel's heart started doing flips and Dean could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

When Dean slowly pulled away he stared into Castiel's eyes that were locked onto his. Castiel's blush reached his ears. "W-why'd you do that?" Castiel's voice was quiet.

"Because I like you. Have since sophomore year." Dean replied simply.  
"R-really?" Castiel's face lit up with surprise and happiness.  
"Yeah, and I've always wanted to do that too." Dean shifted awkwardly.  
"I-I feel the same way." Castiel smiled which Dean returned.

"Then how about we get out of here and continue where we left off? As much as I like you Cas, we really should get that leg looked at." Dean smirked and helped Castiel to his feet so that he leaned against him.

"Thanks Dean." Castiel smiled and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly answered it and brought it to his ear. "Gabriel? Oh! Shoot. Yeah, I know. The guys, they chased me into the woods. No they didn't hurt me. No, Dean helped me get away, but I hurt my leg and can't walk. Okay, we'll wait here for you." Castiel hung up the phone and turned towards Dean. "That was my brother, he'd coming to get us and he's getting my brothers to help out. We just gotta stay here until they find us."

"Cool with me, not sure if I could have moved you on my own, but I would have tried." Dean smiled and sat them both down on a log.  
"Um, we could always continued where we left off?"  
"Gladly." Dean leaned in to once again capture Castiel's lips in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this prompted oneshot! I noticed you guys enjoyed the other and so I wrote another! Thanks for all the Kudos and bookmarks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
